En cada pequeña gota de lluvia
by UchihaDiana
Summary: [Basado en manga 499] [Drabble]. Juvia estaba muerta. Había muerto en sus brazos, después de cometer la tontería más grande (el más inmenso acto de amor): sacrificarse para liberarlo del control de Invel. [Gruvia]


Hola, queridos lectores. Ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez que publiqué algo para el fandom de Fairy Tail.

Pero esta vez la situación lo requiere, tal parece que Mashima lo ha vuelto a hacer. Solo esperemos que como sucedió con los demás, Juvia no muera, ella merece algo mejor. Sin embargo, no puedo negar que hacer un angst con su muerte me pareció una idea tentadora.

Así que espero que esto sea de su agrado.

 **Aclaraciones:** Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.

* * *

 **En cada pequeña gota de lluvia**

 **Basado en manga 499.**

Gray apartó la mirada de la ventana cuando los primeros copos de nieve comenzaron a caer.

En pocos minutos, a sus oídos llegaron las voces de los niños del pueblo, que emocionados salían de sus hogares para contemplar las calles que poco a poco se cubrían de un manto blanco.

Era el inicio del _invierno._

 _Su estación más odiada del año._

Un cúmulo de emociones **(oscuras, turbulentas)** se agolpó en su pecho, y por un momento se sintió noqueado. No odiaba el invierno por una teatralidad, sino por su _trasfondo_ en su _desdichada_ vida. Frío, _dolor_ , demonios, una magia de hielo, una magia maldita, batallas, _pérdida_ , sangre, _más sangre… y muerte._

La muerte de su madre.

La muerte de su maestra.

La muerte de su padre.

La muerte de…

—Juvia…

La respiración se le iba cuando pronunciaba su nombre, y sentía como sus **(pocas, casi nulas)** ganas de vivir luchaban desesperadamente por escapar de su cuerpo.

 _Juvia estaba muerta._

Había muerto en sus brazos, después de cometer la tontería más grande **(el más inmenso acto de amor)** : sacrificarse para liberarlo del control de Invel.

La escena se reconstruía en su cabeza una y otra, y otra vez. Juvia había recibido todos los embates de su magia con una sonrisa y palabras amorosas, hasta que sus piernas flaquearon y su cuerpo cayó hundiéndose en la nieve. La sangre brotaba sin tregua de su cuerpo y se extendía por todo el lugar.

 _Era como un invierno rojo._

Su puño se estampó contra la pared, en un intento de soltar un poco de su frustración. ¿Por qué Juvia se había enamorado de un patán como él? ¿Por qué una chica tan dulce como ella había tenido que sufrir tanto por su culpa?

¿Con qué motivo seguía viviendo? ¡Quería morir! Pero en cada intento algo se lo impedía. Intuía que se trataba de ella, de su espíritu viviendo en la naturaleza, la que lo obligaba a continuar día tras día, estación tras estación.

" _Juvia, ya basta"_ quiso suplicarle en ocasiones, _"déjame ir contigo"_. Pero las palabras nunca salían de su boca.

En cambio, se vestía obedientemente y salía a trabajar. Sus pasos siempre se detenían en la puerta de su nueva casa, había abandonado la alegre ciudad de Magnolia, incluso no era más un mago de aquel gremio ruidoso y lleno de júbilo, y no vivían más hadas en su corazón.

Había cambiado su magia **(hermosa asesina)** por las herramientas.

—Me voy.

Siempre lo anunciaba antes de salir, aun si no había nadie que le respondiese.

— _Cuídese, Gray-sama_ —Juvia, presente, siempre le respondía. Aun si él no lograba escucharla—, _Juvia también estará aquí cuando regrese_ —le sonreía, con lágrimas agolpándose en sus ojos.

Luego lo abrazaba, con profundo cariño. A pesar de los copos de nieve que se colaban por la puerta abierta, Gray notó una _reconfortante_ calidez envolviendo su cuerpo, e instintivamente sus manos se movieron, abrazándose con fuerza.

—S-sí —él asentía con una sonrisa afligida y pequeñas lágrimas asomándose, como si se imaginara el diálogo—. Volveré pronto.

Lentamente la nieve dejó de caer sobre la ciudad.

En su lugar una ligera llovizna comenzó a formarse de las nubes.

Gray observó el cielo con atención, manteniendo su sonrisa. Estaba bien si la lluvia lo acompañaba todo el camino.

 _Juvia seguro lo acompañaba en cada pequeña gota de lluvia._

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

En un principio, iba a llevar el título de "Invierno rojo" e iba a tener otro tipo de temática, un Gray más oscuro y devastado, y una Juvia que sufría por verlo así. Pero me sentí incapaz de hacerle eso a una de mis OTPs.


End file.
